the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nullity (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background A dark, cold room. Hardly any room to pace and just a simple bed to sleep on. This was Nullity's life for the first few years of her life. Up until she was five years old she knew nothing more than this dark room. She didn't even know there was a life beyond this world. The only interaction she had with another living creature was when the man with the Tiger Mask would visit. He fed her, and gave her rags to wear. Every once and a while her bed sheets got changed and she got a bath. She'd see him at least once a day, but there were days when he never visited. Nullity's creation was the result of stolen magic and obsession. Her 'care taker' (If you can call him that) was actually her father, or at least technically he was her father. She was created from his magic being combined with another god's magic. This other god, technically her other father, was the Great and Terrible King Naperone. Naperone was an abusive king and a horrible person, but unfortunately he had his followers. He had gods who worshiped him and made their own cult around him. The leader of the cult was Tiger Mask. Naperone took a liking to Tiger Mask. He enjoyed his enthusiasm and the attention. Tiger Mask took Naperone's interest as some kind of sick love. He believed Naperone was in love with him. So he stole some of Naperone's magic, combined it with his own and created a child. He believed this child would be the greatest gift for Naperone. Unfortunately, Naperone was mad when he found out some of his magic had been stolen. After seeing Naperone's reaction it occurred to Tiger Mask that he was so very wrong. He knew he had to hide the child he created. Naperone must never find out it was him that stole his magic. So he hid away the child who he named Nullity. He would have kept Nullity in her dark prison for the rest of eternity, but Queen Virtuous had found out about the child. Virtuous was horrified to see a child be living in such conditions and demanded for Tiger Mask to let the child free. And so Nullity got to leave her prison and see the real world. But she still had to be a secret from Naperone. If he ever found out about her creation, he would kill her. Not just because of the stolen magic, but also because she was mute, and Naperone would not have been happy to know he had a mute child. He would have viewed that as a weakness, and Naperone did not have weak offspring. Nullity was removed from her inhumane living conditions, but she was still a prisoner of Tiger Mask. She continued to live like this until she was 18. It was then that she was finally freed from Tiger Mask's control by her older half sister, Nepenthe. Nullity learned what happiness was from Nepenthe and her other sibling Nostopathy. Nos even bought her nice clothes to wear and helped her learn who she was as an individual. She decided to joined Nepenthe's quest to kill Naperone as soon as she learned about the quest. She wanted him to pay for her miserable existence. While under Tiger Mask's control she became the Goddess of Depression, a title she never wanted. She also discovered she had a few strange powers. She could teleport short distances and was immune to Naperone's brown flames that caused hallucinations. Nullity's current powers are only s fraction of her abilities. She has an unusual amount of power for a minor god, so much that she could rival the major gods if only she knew of her own power. There will come a day where she will sprout bat wings from her back, and claws from her nails. Her teleportation abilities will grow stronger, and she will learn to use her power over depression to take emotions from others. But she has a long way to go until she reaches her true potential. Personality Currently she's trying to make sense of the world around her. She spent so much of her life being hidden that she lacked so many experiences. She doesn't understand her own emotions. Must of the time she's numb to the world, but slowly more emotions have been emerging, and she doesn't quite understand what to do with them. Her anger and sadness can be particularly hard to control. She also tends to be cold, both metaphorically and physically. She's cold to strangers, and is sometimes cold to touch. Her humor is blunt and dry and she likes to make fun of her own trauma. She's afraid of the dark, and is claustrophobic due to her upbringing, and is often embarrassed to confess these fears. Nullity is still trying to figure out who she is, but she's found she enjoys experimenting with fashion. She likes trying on different clothes and messing around with makeup. She tends to like the colors black, red, purple and white. Her older siblings and her girlfriend Cassiopeia have been helping her as she discovers more about herself and the world. Relationships Cassiopeia Blook: Her girlfriend from another dimension. She's not a dragon or a mortal or a human but a monster from a world separate from Sornieth of Selcouth. Naperone: Her father whom she hates. Pounit/Tigermask: Her other father who she also hates. Nostopathy: Her older sibling. Nepenthe: Her other older sibling. Trivia * She's a lesbian * Her theme song is Kitchen Sink by TOP Category:Ice Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female Category:Dressmaker Category:Deity